


New apartment

by Azuremosquito



Series: College Age [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anders smut, Barebacking, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Anders, Fingerfucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, POV Bisexual Character, Rating: M, Roommates, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: Andy and Garrett move into a new apartment and have to christen it properly.





	New apartment

“Hey Andy, get a load of this!”

The blond pulled his head out of the kitchen cupboards he was inspecting and padded down the hallway in search of his boyfriend. This new apartment was nearly twice the size of their old one and they were still discovering things they had missed on their brief initial walkthrough. Andy had to peek into a couple of doors before he found Garrett in the second bedroom staring at the closet.

Or rather, the closet doors.

Both sliding panels were floor to ceiling mirrors. The brunet was standing right in front of them, one finger tapping his chin in thought. Anders knew that look only too well.

“Oh, no… what?”

Garrett grinned at him and caught the blond’s arm, yanking Andy in from the doorway and placing him squarely in front of the mirrors. Sliding his arms around his taller boyfriend, Garrett rested his chin on Andy’s shoulder and looked at their reflection in the mirror. Anders stared at himself, noting how thin and tired he looked, with those permanent dark circles under his eyes.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck in front of a mirror.”

“Oh, _fuck_, Garrett!” But Andy was laughing, even as he tried to pull away. Garrett held him fast, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s neck.

“Oh, come on.” He pressed a slow kiss in the hollow space just below Andy’s ear and the blond shivered, his escape attempts slowing. “This is our new place and we haven’t broken it in, yet. What a better way to christen it?” he wheedled. His lips whispered down Andy’s neck, his beard tickling the sensitive skin. As Andy watched in the mirror, Garrett’s hands slipped down, caught hold of the edge of his shirt and lifted it enough to slide his hands underneath, caressing the pale skin. The blond made a soft noise and leaned back into the other man, his half-hooded eyes unable to look away as Garrett started unbuttoning his shirt. He could see Garrett’s tawny eyes watching the reflection as well, even as his lips traced a map across his boyfriend’s skin.

“Gar…” Anders murmured, already getting aroused by even this much.

“Hrm?” “We don’t have anything here to… you know.”

“Shhh,” Garrett purred, freeing the last button and sliding the shirt free of Andy’s slim shoulders. Tossing it to the floor, he turned the med student to the side, one arm hooking around the blond’s waist and pulling him close. Using his nose to nudge Andy’s head back so he could suckle on the exposed throat, he pulled something out of a pocket and pressed it into his boyfriend’s hand.

Already breathing hard, Andy lifted the item up where he could see what it was and sputtered when he made out the lube. “Did you plan this?” he demanded of his boyfriend.

Garrett gave a low chuckle, his hands now working at Andy’s belt. “You bet your ass I did. I didn’t know we’d have mirrors to play in front of, but I intended to christen this place one way or another.” Clever fingers got the blond’s jeans loose and he yanked them down around the tall man’s thighs. Dropping to his knees, he wasted no time at all in sliding his mouth around his lover’s stiffening cock.

Andy grunted and buried the fingers of his free hand in Garrett’s thick hair for balance. “Fuck, Garrett,” he gasped, his eyes rolling closed. They slid open again half a second later and he turned his head toward the mirror, watching this wholly new perspective of getting his dick sucked.

He gave an experimental thrust of his hips, moaning as Garrett relaxed his jaw and took the whole length. The brunet’s hands slid up Andy’s legs and grabbed his ass, squeezing, massaging, and spreading. Andy shivered, his lips parting as he watched his dick slide in and out of his lover’s mouth, felt the slick suction and curl of a tongue.

“Shit, I’m gonna come right now if you keep that up,” he moaned. Garret didn’t answer with his mouth full, simply reaching up and taking the lube from Andy’s hand, flicking the lid off, and squeezing a generous portion into his hands. He never stopped sliding his lips up and down, tongue flicking and massaging, only now he added slick fingers to the mix, teasing for a few minutes before finally sliding one inside.

Anders moaned, his gaze fixed with rapt attention on the reflection in the mirrored glass doors as he watched Garrett suck him and finger him at the same time. He couldn’t decide where to watch more of. He liked watching himself slide in and out of his lover’s mouth, but he’d seen that before, albeit from a different angle. He’d never had an opportunity to see his boyfriend fingering him before, though. Watching those slick fingers pump in and out of him, the other hand squeezing and massaging his ass had him making a tighter fist in Garrett’s dark hair, his entire body tight and trembling.

Garrett’s tawny eyes flickered upward, watching his reaction, but his own eyes were fixed on the mirror, unable to look away. In fact, the way Garrett was staring up at him made him feel empowered, worshipped with his lover on his knees reverently tending to his needs. He shuddered, trying to hold back, trying to last longer, but that image wouldn’t leave his mind and with a low, desperate cry, his hips bucked forward, his release surging through him as he struggled to stay upright during the onslaught of sensations and emotions.

Garrett held him steady, quickly swallowing every drop before pulling back with a low purr. He got one foot underneath himself and pressed soft kisses on either side of Andy’s still hard dick. Easing his fingers free, he pushed himself upward with lips and tongue laving adoration across every inch of his boyfriend’s skin, smiling when one made the blond tremble.

Anders caught Garrett against him hungrily when the man was finally standing, his hands making short work of getting the brunet’s pants off and freeing the man’s stiff, aching need. Garrett moaned as he kissed Andy, pulling back just long enough to shed his own shirt and then he was back again, curling his hips and grinding against his boyfriend.

“I thought you wanted to fuck me,” Andy breathed against his lover’s lips.

Garrett answered with a growl, spinning the lanky blond around and fumbling for the lube again. Anders caught his breath, watching what was happening behind him in the mirror as the brunet coated his dick liberally. With one hand on Andy’s hip to steady himself, Garrett took himself in hand and lined up. With just the head threatening to press inward and making Andy’s breath hitch, Garrett looked up and met his boyfriend’s eyes in the mirrored reflection.

Anders felt himself ensnared by the look in Garrett’s eyes, his face flushed, lips parted with soft panting as his lover eased into him. _Fuck_, it felt amazing and he pushed back eagerly, wanting to feel Garrett sunk in to the hilt. The brunet’s eyes dropped down, watching himself thrust inward, and Andy’s gaze followed down. Again a sight he’d never before had the privilege to witness and he swallowed hard, his mouth gone suddenly dry.

Garrett’s darker, tanned skin was a lovely contrast against his own pale flesh, their bodies joined together, muscles tense and flexing as they held still for a moment. Garrett was breathing hard as well, his chest expanding and contracting beneath the wealth of dark hair coating it. Andy could stare at his gorgeous boyfriend all damn day, and watching them fuck was just icing on the cake.

“You feel so fucking good,” Garrett breathed, adjusting his grip on Anders’ hip so it wasn’t blocking their view of the action.

“I feel even better when you’re pounding into me,” Andy growled back, antagonizing his boyfriend into getting rougher with him.

“Is that so?” Garrett’s hand shifted upward to take hold of the blond’s shoulder and Andy knew he was in for it. Garrett started out slow, easing back and then using his leverage on the blond’s hip to pull his boyfriend back into his next thrust. His pace only increased from there and Andy grunted with each impact, watching in the mirror as their bodies slammed together, Garrett’s hips working powerfully. It was obvious at a glance that the dominance had shifted from earlier when Garrett had been on his knees before Andy; now, there was no doubt he was in charge and it made the blond half hard again just watching. He loved it when Garrett got rough and dominant with him.

Garrett’s eyes swiveled back and forth between watching their reflection, his dick sinking into his lover’s ass, and glancing down to watch the actual thing. Andy had to settle for watching the reflection, but the sensations were more than heady enough to drive him wild. He could see the tension building in his lover’s frame, each thrust eliciting a shuddering groan from both of them.

“Come for me, love,” Andy purred over his shoulder, his hazel eyes fixed on Garrett’s face. The brunet was panting, sweat glistening on his skin, but his pace never slowed. Andy squeezed with each inward push, causing Garrett to moan louder. His pace began to grow more ragged, his grip digging in tighter and Andy knew he’d have a bruise on his shoulder later. He never minded such marks, though. He took pride in them, signs of a job well done. Now, he just needed to push Garrett over the edge.

“Come on,” Anders coaxed, pushing back and squeezing, rolling his hips in an almost vulgar display. Garrett whimpered, his back arching and his toes curling, thrusting hard. Andy just felt the beginning telltale pulses of his release and then Garrett pulled out completely, surprising him. He bit back a groan of his own, watching in the reflection as his boyfriend came on his ass and then thrust forward again, pushing it inside.

He shuddered on shaky legs as Garrett sagged against him, breathing hard, their bodies still joined together. Anders gulped for air, his eyes rolling closed again. That had been _intense_.

“Think we should… make this our bedroom?” he asked, leaning against Garrett, the two lovers bracing each other upright on weak limbs.

“Was that even a question?” Garrett demanded, straightening after a few minutes and pressing a soft kiss between Andy’s shoulderblades before easing back. His hands stroked soothingly up and down his boyfriend’s back as he turned the taller blond around for a sweet kiss. “Come on,” he nuzzled his lover. “Let’s go test out our new shower, now.”


End file.
